


Just a bug and a leaf

by emthefireybird



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Brotzly - Freeform, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emthefireybird/pseuds/emthefireybird
Summary: Dirk is worried the stream of creation will pull him away from his new friends and his new life, Todd consoles him. (begrudgingly)





	

Dirk Gently, Holistic detective. That’s what Dirk is, that’s what he’d always be, right? 

Dirk sighs heavily and rolls onto his other side, wishing the Rowdy Three hadn’t trashed Todd’s apartment, the couch had been much comfier before it had been smashed. 

Usually, Dirk didn’t think the way he was currently. He didn’t usually question his place in the universe or why he’d been chosen, he just lived and let the stream of creation push him where he needed to go. Problem was, he was worried. Dirk had a sort of impermanence because of his “gift”. He was always going, always moving on, leaving things behind. He didn’t want to leave this behind. He wanted to stay in Todd’s strange little apartment and have adventures with the only friends he’d ever had. He wanted to stay with Todd’s half-hearted eyerolls and Farah’s laugh and Amanda’s smile. He wanted to stay where he belonged, where he had people around him who cared. 

Dirk was worried that the universe wouldn’t allow that.

\--

Todd wakes to Dirk knocking on his bedroom door. “Dirk!” he makes an attempt to get up, but ends up tangling his legs in the sheets and falling quite spectacularly onto the ground. Dirk comes over to help him and Todd immediately remembers that he's wearing nothing but boxers as dirk helps him to his feet.

“You okay?” Dirk asks.

“Don't think I broke anything,” Todd chides sarcastically.

“Well, that's good isn't it?” 

“Yeah…” Todd pulls himself from the remainder of the blankets and stands up fully. “Why did you wake me up again?” he asks, sounding rather grumpy in his half-awake state.

“Oh! Uh…” Dirk sways on his feet, looking oddly lost. Todd takes a closer look at him and finds dark circles hanging beneath his eyes, which look themselves a little duller than usual.

“Dirk… are you okay?” Todd asks, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Not good at hiding it, am I? I'm fine, I just feel.. odd.”

“Dirk, I am literally an expert in lying. I can tell when you aren't telling me the truth.” Todd informs him, looking almost offended. Dirk twists his mouth into a grimace.

“I guess, that… I just- well I mean-”

“Dirk. You can tell me anything, don't you know that?” Todd sighs, giving Dirk an exasperated but honest look. Dirk pauses.

“Well, I’m not sure… you might just think me silly.”

“C’mon, Dirk. It’ll be between me and you.” Dirk furrows his brows, contemplating.

“Only if you make me hot chocolate first.”

“Wha- you know what? Deal.” 

\--

Dirk makes his way over to the couch and sits, his knees coming up to his chest as the couch now has no legs holding it up. He decides it would be better to sit cross-legged.

He twiddles his thumbs and runs his hand through his hair. He looks around for something to distract him and finds nothing. His eyes fall to his shoes and stay there, examining the frayed ends on his shoelaces and the scuffs running all along the sides. 

He startles slightly as something warm is pressed against his hand. 

“Oh! Thank you, Todd!” he exclaims, taking the hot drink from Todd’s outstretched hand. Todd sits at the other end of the couch, facing him, and calmly takes a sip of his coffee. Dirk does all he can to not look at the other person and stares hard at his drink as he contemplates whether running would be acceptable in this situation. They sit in silence for a few tense moments, before Todd clears his throat. 

“Go on.” he says quietly. Dirk takes a long drink from his mug and turns towards Todd, still avoiding his eyes.

“I don’t want to lose you.” he says, and Todd raises his eyebrows. “I mean- I meant you plural. Not that you’re not important to me, I mean you're my best friend and you make really good hot chocolate but I mean like I don’t want to lose Farah or Amanda either, because that would be tearable and I don’t know what you’d do if you didn't have her I mean I don't know what I would do much less-” 

“Dirk, stop for a second. Why do you think you’re going to lose us?”

“Because Todd, I lose everything! I have things and then they’re there but then I get swept up again and I just don't have them and Todd I don’t want to get swept up because I don’t want to lose you and Amanda and…” Dirk doesn't realise he’s crying until a tear falls from his face and land on his hand. He stops, startled. He doesn’t cry very often. He looks up and finds that Todd has a sort of mixture of concern and surprise and something on his face. Todd lets out a shaky breath and scoots closer to where dirk is sitting so that their knees touch. He sits his mug on the ground. 

“Dirk. You know how you say you’re a leaf in the stream of creation?” Dirk nods. “Well, imagine I’m a bug. I'm always trying to go somewhere but I can't really swim and i've just sort of, landed on this leaf named Dirk Gently and now i'm along for the ride. I’m not going anywhere.”Todd tells him, feeling slightly awkward but sure his point got across. 

“Todd I…” Dirk’s attempt at a response fades out and they’re left with a slightly tense silence between them. Todd looks at Dirk and finds he is giving him the strangest look, one that Todd can’t figure out. Before Todd has any chance to react, to brush this off like it didn’t happen, Dirk lunges forward and pulls Todd into a hug. “Thank you.” he says into Todd’s shoulder. It takes a moment for him to register, but Todd eventually hugs Dirk back.

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
